


Geloso

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis tendo um mini-ataque de ciúmes na volta pra casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geloso

**Author's Note:**

> Inverno, cobre, zebra - sugestão da [](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://watermark.dreamwidth.org/)**watermark** :3

(2003)  
Esperava ele do lado de fora da padaria, com as mãos em concha cobrindo meu nariz e boca para esquentar as palmas. Ventava pra burro, mas ele tinha insistido em parar para comprar comida. Pra ele.  
  
Saiu dela com três sacolas grandes e um saco pardo com duas bengalas. Sorrindo feito um idiota, as bochechas coradas pelo frio. Peguei duas das sacolas enquanto ele arrumava a boina.  
  
Uma ruivinha saiu da padaria e nós nos afastamos da porta para que ela passasse. Baixinha, rosto bem redondo, cabelos encaracolados cor de ferrugem, cachecol de zebrinha e um casacão protegendo o copro magrelo do vento. Mediu ele e chamou com um psiu irritante. Ele se virou e acenou quando ela se despediu.  
  
Ele me olhou e disse que estava pronto pra ir. Já tinha largado as sacolas e andava com os braços cruzados na direção de casa. Se ele quisesse ajuda, que pedisse para a ruivinha.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Geloso** : ciumento em italiano.


End file.
